Gradeschool Reunion
by ChangeofHeart
Summary: Response to kink meme request: Phoenix/Miles Drinking with Larry on Edgeworth's deck. Larry leaves midway through, and the tipsy lawyers decide to get to know each other on a more intimate level. When Larry returns, Miles promptly tells him to leave.


"Wow, this sure is great!" Larry grinned, pulling a can of beer out of the cooler on the large deck shaded by several open umbrellas. The deck extended from a moderate sized house just on the outskirts of the city, showing a beautifully plush green lawn with a view of some fields just past a few more traditional houses. "I love your house, Edgey! Say, could you use a room-mate..?"

"No," the aforementioned prosecutor replied flatly, sipping from a glass of wine as he relaxed in a dark wooden deck chair directly underneath an umbrella. "And certainly not you, of all people."

"Come on, don't say things like that!" Larry protested, cracking the can open with a distinct hiss. "You must like me, or you wouldn't have let me come over!"

"He has a point, Edgeworth," Phoenix laughed, relaxing on a nearby deck chair with a can of beer himself.

"Honestly, can you deduce nothing, Wright?" the other man replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "He wouldn't leave me alone, insisting we have some sort of grade school reunion."

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Larry asked, fairly pouting. "Look at this place! Man, we don't get a view like this from my apartment. Actually... I don't get much of a view from my apartment at all. And actually... it's Lisa's apartment..."

"And you don't have a view? Don't you usually date rich girls, Larry?" Phoenix asked with a small laugh, frankly surprised. Then again, who Larry would become attached to was always highly unpredictable.

"Well, it's her old apartment. She's been using it as a studio... she's a photographer! Oh, she's great, Nick... when she takes your pictures it's like she captures your very soul!" he exclaimed happily.

"...Sounds kind of creepy to me," Phoenix replied, not so sold on Larry's newest pride and joy.

"How much do you know about this girl, Larry?" Miles asked, seeming vaguely interested at best.

"I know that I love her! Oh, she's the most wonderful thing there ever was, Edgey! I'll bring her next time!" Larry told the other cheerfully, taking a swig of his beer.

"...Next time?" Edgeworth asked somewhat rhetorically, sounding reluctant.

"Oh, come on, Edgey, we could do this every weekend! It'd be great!" Larry responded. It looked as though one of the other two were about to object to this idea when the blonde's cell phone went off.

"Oh, that's Lisa! One sec, guys..." Larry turned the phone on, which clearly relieved the other two, both of whom were getting vaguely irritated by the cutesy ringtone. "Hi, honey bear! How are- oh..?" his voice faded as he began to walk away, perhaps to have a more private conversation with his girlfriend.

"...Honey bear?" Miles nearly groaned, taking a good drink of his wine. He was going to need more than that to get through the evening.

"Wonder how long this one is going to last..." Phoenix commented, clearly feeling a little sorry for the other's seemingly poor choice in women.

"We could take bets," Edgeworth smirked, clearly not feeling all that sorry.

Just then, the other came back, looking to be in a bit of a rush. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go for a little bit, okay guys?"

"Sure, Larry, is something wrong?" Phoenix sat up a little, put on alert by the other's change in attitude.

"Well... um, I don't think so. Not really, anyway. Lisa just needs her studio back. I guess she's got a big job and she can't have my stuff all over the place, you know?" Larry grinned stupidly, tucking his cell phone in his pocket.

"I see. You know how to get to the train from here?" Edgeworth asked, looking up at the one standing male.

"Yeah, of course! It's how I got here, you know... just a few stops after where I get off for work!" Larry exclaimed, starting to step down the steps into the relatively untouched looking yard. "I'll come back, all right? I promise!" he called as he took off, running the wrong way.

"Isn't that..?" Phoenix pointed out, watching him leave.

"The wrong way? Yes. I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually," Miles replied, pulling the bottle of wine out of the cooler and pouring himself another glass. "Would you like some, Wright?" he held up the bottle.

"No, this is fine. I'm not really picky. After all, I don't drink much to begin with," Phoenix replied with a shrug. "This stuff Larry picked out isn't bad."

"If you say so," the prosecutor shook his head a little, putting the bottle back in the cooler.

Silence fell upon the two for a while, though it wasn't terribly uncomfortable. At least, that was how Edgeworth felt about it. At first, Phoenix was all right with it as well. But over time it weighed heavier upon him, and he started to feel like if he didn't speak up again soon, he would never be able to engage the other in a conversation.

"So... Edgeworth... how... how's work?" he asked, and could have kicked himself. At least he wasn't talking about the weather... yet.

"Let's not talk about work right now, Wright. Please," Miles all but groaned, taking a sip of his newly refilled glass of wine.

"Er... right. Yeah, so... I... I didn't know you had a dog!" he tried again, feeling completely lost as he tried to fish for something he could get his friend to talk about. "She's really sweet, huh?" he looked back to the sliding screen door where a small corgi was laying, waiting for them to come back in. As he looked down at her, her tail wagged fervently and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. So this dog had been Miles' companion for many years now... it was interesting to see that side of him.

"I bought Pess from a pet store. I couldn't stand to see her in a cage. She looked so unhappy," Miles said matter-of-factly. "All the other puppies were playing with each other, but she was just laying off to a side. When she saw me, she wagged her tail. I suppose you could say I fell in love."

Phoenix watched as the other opened up, and couldn't help but smile as he talked about his dog. Larry was right, really; this had been a good idea. If anyone could get Miles Edgeworth to open up, it would be his childhood friends. Right?

"Sounds like it was a perfect match," the defense attorney smiled, finishing off his beer and picking up another one. Why not? He didn't have a case right now... and it was the weekend. Both factors added up to letting loose and having a little bit of fun.

"You could say that. She has been a constant for me," Miles added. Was this what it was like to relax and drink with friends? Admittedly, he'd never done anything of the sort. It was refreshing, though, despite the occasional irritations that somehow managed to call themselves his friends.

"Larry could use a dog," Phoenix laughed. "Maybe he'd stop making such poor life decisions."

"...He'd forget to feed it," Miles replied flatly, sipping from his glass.

"I guess you're right about that, he's not very responsible sometimes..." Phoenix conceded, taking a drink of his beer. "Still, you can't help but wish every time he gets into a new relationship that this is the one where he'll settle down and she won't try to kill someone... or get killed... or get framed for murder..."

"Yes, he certainly would be less of a nuisance that way," Edgeworth replied.

"Do people really irritate you so much, Edgeworth?" Phoenix replied, heading closer to the other, which also meant closer to the cooler, taking a seat on a picnic table bench just a few feet to the left of Miles' chair.

"Yes," he replied flatly. "...I don't know how to act around them. I am not accustomed to simple pleasantries, and certain things they do seem unnecessary."

"Well, that's just what socializing is like," Phoenix replied, taking a good drink of his beer. "You just have to roll with the punches, Edgeworth. Just try to ignore the annoying things and remember all the good things. I mean, if I thought about how much money Maya's had me spend on food..." he shook his head, laughing a little.

"You and Maya Fey get along very well. She's young, but... she suits you, Wright," Edgeworth said, looking over to the other.

"What? Er... Edgeworth... we're not like that, you know?" Phoenix replied sheepishly, a deep blush finding its way across his face.

There was a small expression of surprise on the other's features, but they disappeared relatively quickly. "Ah, I see. My apologies, then. You two just... interact so well together..."

"She's kind of like a little sister to me, and a friend. I don't know how to explain it... Pearls thinks that we're "special someones", but I just don't think the two of us could do that. Not right now, especially," he explained, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Is there something specific about this point in time that makes it impossible?" Edgeworth asked, seeming almost genuinely curious.

"Well, no, but... yes... well, she's got a lot of other things to worry about, and I'm sort of... well... I haven't sorted out my feeling on things yet..."

"You're stammering, Wright," Edgeworth pointed out, reaching for the bottle of wine once more. It made it easier to talk to the other. He kind of liked it. Though, he knew of the consequences of drinking, which is why he would not normally employ this tactic. He could trust Wright, though, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Ah, yeah, I guess I am..." he laughed a little bit. "I don't know what to say. You know how it is, right, Miles? With women and all?"

"...Not at all," Edgeworth replied flatly, putting the bottle away once he'd poured himself another glass.

"What do you mean "not at all", Edgeworth? Honestly, you must have a million girls chasing after you. Even Maya was enamored for a while after she first met you!" Phoenix protested.

"I'm not interested," Miles shrugged a little bit, taking a sip of his wine.

"Not interested? Why not?" Phoenix parroted back, taking another drink of his beer. Mid-way, he looked over to the other, setting his beer down in a stunned moment of silence that this had finally just come to him. "Wait... Edgeworth... are you... are you gay?"

The prosecutor looked directly at the other, a bit shocked that Phoenix would simply say it out loud. Though, he wasn't sure what else he had been expecting. "...It's hard to say," he answered cautiously, taking a solid drink of his alcohol. "I haven't had... romantic feelings... for many people. I would think in order to come to an informed conclusion, I would need a larger sample size. Am I correct?"

"Er... I guess you're right..." Phoenix replied, feeling a little sheepish. "But the people you've had feelings for..?"

"Male," Edgeworth replied blatantly, finding his glass nearly empty again. It was this damned conversation. If he had a hangover tomorrow, rest assured he would blame Wright.

"Ah... I see," Phoenix nodded a little bit, sipping off his own beer. He didn't have a problem with that. He'd certainly had... non-platonic feelings for... certain males before. But he had been an art student! He had an excuse! Though, he'd had Dollie back then. The thought of her made him frown.

"Is something the matter, Wright?" Edgeworth asked, taking a moment to consider whether or not he should have a fourth glass. He had a relatively low alcohol tolerance, and was already feeling quite tipsy. There had been many times where alcohol was served at dinner during his late childhood, and Franziska would tease him mercilessly at the flush that would grace his features by the time he was done with just one glass.

"No, no! Sorry. I was just thinking about something," he replied, finishing his beer as another silence fell on the two. It was long and a bit heavy-feeling, though the amount of time that passed was blurred a little by the tipsiness that was overcoming the two as they still continued to drink.

After a long while, it was Phoenix that finally spoke up. "Um... Edgeworth?"

"Yes, Wright?"

"Who was it..?" he asked, sounding as if it'd taken him a while to get up the audacity to ask.

"Who was what?" the other replied simply, taking another good drink.

"Who was... the guy that you were attracted to? Do I know him?" Phoenix continued, used to people trying to evade his questions.

"...Yes," Miles replied simply, paying more attention to his wine than was really necessary.

"...I do?" Phoenix asked, surprised at that. He assumed it was some classmate in graduate school, or a fellow prosecutor. If he knew him, though... that narrowed the suspects. Oh god. "It's not Larry, is it?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"What!?" Miles sat up straight, nearly spitting out his drink. "Of course not, Wright! Don't be stupid!! Larry? You honestly think...!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get all upset... I'm just trying to guess..." Phoenix replied, backing off a little.

"Well, don't..." The prosecutor replied sullenly, taking another sip of his wine.

They fell into another silence again, and as Miles neared the end of his glass, he felt a little sleepy. With a sigh partially to relieve his frustration at the other's prying, he rested his eyes. Perhaps by the time he opened them again, Wright would have thought of something else to talk about.

Instead, after a long pause, he felt a hand on his arm, as if to check and see if he was still awake. "...Miles?"

Edgeworth opened his eyes to see Phoenix kneeling in front of him, his can of been in one hand, his other hand on his forearm. "...What, Wright?"

"...Is it me?" he asked, his eyes looking deeply into the other's, as if trying to read his feelings from his expression.

Miles looked away, a blush crossing his cheeks. "...ridiculous..."

"What?" Phoenix asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I- I said it's ridiculous, Phoenix Wright!" he replied, extremely flustered.

Phoenix smirked. He had the upper hand here, and he knew it. "Now you're starting to sound like Franziska, Miles.." he stood over the other, placing on hand on Edgeworth's far cheek and firmly guiding the other to face him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that it's not me."

Again, the other looked away, just with his eyes, as if he was giving up. "I... can't."

"Then, it is?" Phoenix asked, sounding a bit excited. "Miles, you... you have feeling for me?"

"...Yes."

"...Really?"

"Yes! If you're going to laugh, will you get it over with already?" the prosecutor spat, looking highly offended.

"What? Edgeworth... I... I'm not going to laugh..." Phoenix replied, sounding a bit confused. "I mean, I sort of.... think I like you, too..." he mumbled the last part, not having been sure he was ready to admit that.

"You..? You do?" Miles nearly stuttered, feeling plenty awake now. "Is that why... with Maya... it..."

"It won't work out, because I've been too preoccupied thinking about you," he replied. Without even thinking what he was doing, he pulled up the extension of the chair that would turn it into a lounge, sitting down on it and cupping the Prosecutor's face in one of his hands. "I don't really understand how I feel about you, Miles. You're just so far away... and all I want is to get closer..." he leaned in, their lips making soft, chaste contact.

Was this really happening? Miles couldn't believe it. He'd imagined this happening several times, only to feel very ashamed of it later. But here, now, Phoenix was kissing him. He couldn't let him go, or he might not have the courage to continue another time. He deepened the kiss a little bit, gently letting one hand rest on the side of the defense attorney's neck.

"Miles..." Phoenix breathed as they parted just barely, scanning each other's expressions, looking into each other's eyes. Making sure this was really happening.

"...Wright," Miles replied softly, his vocal chords barely able to force the sound past his throat. Mentally steadying himself, he took a bit of a breath and then leaned in again, taking the initiative this time. He kissed the other deeply, small movements of lips varying the action this time. He ran his tongue over his partner's lips, who answered by parting them slightly, giving Miles access.

He ran the tip of his tongue along the other's, who elicited a small moan and decided to take control of the situation, making the kiss a bit more passionate. Their tongues dueled between their linked lips and they fought for dominance, though Phoenix's passion clearly won out against Edgeworth's pride. They were both breathless as they pulled away again for a moment, but neither was ready to separate. They looked at each other and then Phoenix took the next move, engaging Miles in another passionate kiss but this time letting his hands wander. He managed to untuck the Prosecutor's shirt, letting his hand run under it to the smooth skin there. He parted their lips as the man below him gasped, and he ran a few choice fingers over one nipple. He leaned in to whisper in the other's ear, the alcohol helping him rid himself of any hesitation. "You're so soft, Miles... untouched..."

The breath against his ear made him shiver, and the prosecutor found it impossible to keep his eyes open or his mouth closed. He vocalized a small noise of pleasure as the other began to kiss his neck, working his way down to his cravat, which he had left on, despite taking off his suit coat for the day.

"You're sensitive, aren't you?" Phoenix murmured, almost partially talking to himself. He unbuttoned the first two buttons under Edgeworth's cravat, running his fingertips over the other's collarbone, which pulled another quiet gasp from the other man.

Miles reached down to place his hands on the other's sides, resting them there only after untucking the defense attorney's shirt. Fair was fair, after all.

Phoenix pulled away for a moment, a small smile on his lips. With a little laugh, he leaned down to kiss the other deeply. And then..

"Guys! I'm back!" Larry's voice sounded from the side of the house, making them both jump, but neither having time to cover their situation.

"...Oh. You guys are... busy..." Larry just grinned dumbly, picking up a beer and sitting down. "Glad you both finally reconciled! I was worried I'd have to watch you two give each other funny looks when the other one isn't looking for the rest of my life! Haha... see? All it took was a little grade school reunion!"

Phoenix was gaping speechlessly, but Miles was simply irritated. How dare Larry interrupt this? This might never happen again, damnit! Feeling that the other would not take a hint, there was only one way to go about this. Taking a steadying breath, he sat up, looking at the other seriously. "Larry, I am only going to say this once, so listen closely; You need to leave, because we are going to have sex now."

"..What?" Larry blinked blankly at the two of them, as if it wasn't registering. "You're... but how exactly? I mean, you're..."

"Out. Now," Miles replied flatly, a very determined look in his eyes.

"Oh! Oh, yeah... right, of course. Oh! Here!" he dropped something out of his pocket down by the cooler. "Bye Edgey! Bye Nick! We have to do this again next weekend, okay?" he paused at the end of the deck. "Promise me!"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Miles replied irritably, just wanting the other to leave.

"Great! I'll be over at two next Saturdaaaay!" he called as he ran back toward the street on the opposite side of the house, leaving Phoenix and Miles alone.

"...I can't believe you just said that to him," Phoenix said, still very surprised.

"Well, don't make a liar out of me, Wright," Edgeworth replied, leaning up to kiss the other deeply.

Phoenix had no intention of making Miles' claims false. He kissed the other deeply, beginning by unbuttoning the shirt one button at a time, enjoying the fact that the other seemed a little impatient. It was endearing, at the very least. He paused a moment as his partner was unbuttoning his shirt, his brain trying to fathom how they would do this here. As the prosecutor finished the last button, he stood, gently lowering the back of the chair down to a partially lounging position before he crawled over the other, one knee on either side of his thighs and leaned over to kiss him deeply, letting his hands run over bare chest.

Miles knew exactly where this was going, and it was all generally as could be expected. But... did he really have to be on the bottom? All signs pointed to yes. With a sigh of giving in, he let his hands trail down to the other's hips where he set to work on Phoenix's belt.

Phoenix liked this. He couldn't help it. He was closer than he'd ever been to Miles, and he felt like the other simply couldn't just close up to him after this. Not if he had any say in it, anyway. With a soft 'hmm', he began to undo the other's cravat, purposefully letting his fingers trail around the other's neck, which was seemingly a very sensitive place for him.

Miles' breath caught in his throat and it seemed harder for him to complete his tasks as the other began to touch sensitive areas. He finally managed to free the other of his belt, though, and set determinedly on the Phoenix's pants, which made the other attorney chuckle. The prosecutor was... cute when he as so determined.

Leaving Edgeworth's shirt under him after getting the other to remove his arms from the sleeves, he gently set the cravat on the nearby bench. With Edgeworth's task of unbuttoning his pants done, he stood and removed his own before kneeling down, slowly undoing the other's before pulling them down as well.

"Silk boxers..?" he smirked a little, running his hands down Edgeworth's thighs. "They suit you, Miles. Very well."

"Blue cotton," the other replied, with a much more prominent smirk. "Do you color-coordinate all of your clothes, Wright?"

"Call me Phoenix," he replied, climbing back to his position over Edgeworth. He dipped down for another deep kiss, skin on skin making them both groan. Phoenix lowered himself on top of Miles almost experimentally, enjoying the contact between the two. He could feel the other's hardness against his thigh, and imagined Miles had a similar experience. Just touching the other like this had turned him on to no end.

The other moaned softly, seemingly trying to hold his sounds back a bit. "Ah... P-phoenix... how are we going to..?"

Phoenix realized what the other was asking. It was a valid question. Sitting up, he looked around. "Well, we'll need something. I don't suppose you have hypoallergenic lotion or something..?" then what Larry dropped caught his eyes.

"I suppose I would somewh-" he was stopped mid-sentence by Phoenix's hand. The defense attorney stood up, picking up a small tube. "...I can't believe it."

"..What?" Miles asked, his brow furrowing.

"...Larry left us lube..."

"... Do you really want to use that?" Miles replied, making a face.

"Come on, now, don't discredit one of the few times Larry has really, truly made himself useful," Phoenix chuckled, sitting back down on the edge of the lounge chair and kissing Miles soundly.

After a decent amount of nonverbal convincing, Phoenix climbed back over Miles, pulling his boxers down gently. He was fairly certain the slight blush across the other's cheeks was not from alcohol.

"...Wright..." Edgeworth mumbled softly.

"Phoenix," the defense attorney corrected.

"...Phoenix..."

"Yes?"

"That isn't fair. Yours have to come off, too."

Phoenix laughed aloud then, pulling his own boxers off and tossing them aside. "Fine, there we go," he murmured, leaning in and kissing the other soundly as he tried to be discreet in coating three fingers in lube.

Miles gasped when he felt the other's finger gently touch his entrance. He opened his eyes, looking down nervously.

"It's okay, right..?" Phoenix asked quietly, kissing where the other's jawbone was softly.

Miles nodded before he found himself able to speak. "Yes.." he nearly whispered.

"Miles," Phoenix said firmly, tilting his partner's chin up so they were looking at each other. He leaned down once more and kissed him passionately, slowly pushing one finger past the other's tight rim.

Despite a few small noises of discomfort, the prosecutor was fairly tolerant. He was tight, Phoenix was sure nothing had ever crossed that threshold in this manner before. He pulled out his one finger and replaced it with two, pausing for a moment when the other tried to move against him.

It felt strange, to be sure. And a little bit uncomfortable. But if what he had heard was correct, it would get better soon. Closing his eyes and trying his best to relax for the other, Miles kept that in mind. After a slightly strange scissoring motion, Phoenix added a third finger, watching Miles' face for positive (and negative) reactions. Miles opened his eyes, giving him as reassuring a look as he could managed. "It's... all right. I'm ready."

"...You're sure?" Phoenix replied, pulling his fingers out from the other. With a nod from Edgeworth, Phoenix added a simple "Okay," trying to steady his own heavily beating heart as he coated his own erection in lube, biting back a small moan at the contact.

Positioning himself over Miles, he paused with the head of his member at the other's entrance. "You're sure about this?" he asked one more time, not wanting this to end up driving the other away.

"I'm sure," the other replied solidly, a fiery look behind his eyes. "If you don't do this right now, Wright, I'm going to."

"Okay, okay," he smiled a little, kissing the other deeply as he slowly slid in, moaning at the other's tightness around him. He waited for at least a minute, though it seemed like an eternity. The rise and fall of the prosecutor's chest mirrored his exactly, and in the silence he could feel the arousal between the two of them.

Feeling the other noticeably relax around him, he moved to speak lowly in Miles' ear. "Are you all right?"

"...Yes. I'm ready," he said softly, bracing himself a little bit.

The defense attorney pulled out slowly, trying to keep his pace as he pushed back in. With only a small noise of discomfort from the prosecutor, he repeated the action. It was hard to control himself, but he wanted to go slow. There was no doubt this was Edgeworth's first time. He couldn't be too rough.

When he was beginning to get signs that Miles' discomfort was dissipating into pleasure, Phoenix changed his pace. He thrust into the other with passion and determination, wanting to make sure the other felt as much pleasure as he was.

As their pace began to increase, Miles felt the other brush something deep inside him that sent shivers down his spine. Grasping the other's shoulders, he slid himself down a little, changing their position by mere inches, and that did the trick. With the next thrust, Phoenix hit square on the prosecuting attorney's prostate and he cried out, shivers of pleasure running down his spine. He couldn't help it... it felt amazing. "Phoenix. There, please.." he murmured.

The plea from his childhood friend was almost enough to send him over the edge on its own. The tightness around his throbbing erection made it hard for him to think sensibly. He kissed the other deeply and reached in between them, stroking Miles' member with a matching pace.

"I... I..." Miles struggled with words as he felt himself reaching the edge, and he grasped Phoenix's shoulders tightly. "I... ah! Phoenix!" he called, blinding light shining before his eyes as he came on their stomachs, his muscles tightening around the defense attorney.

"Miles... ah... nngh....." Phoenix thrust twice before he could take no more, spilling his seed in the other, holding him tight as they rode the waves of their climaxes.

Soon, both entirely spent, they were laying sleepily on the lounge chair, Miles beginning to fall asleep beneath Phoenix. When the latter was coherent enough to notice this, he slipped out, pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket and cleaning them both up before getting at least partially dressed.

Opening the sliding glass door (which caused a very happy Pess to run in and out around his feet), he returned to the chair and picked the other up, wishing he was in a little bit better shape. After all, Miles couldn't weigh that much, and it was all he could do to manage the other. Carrying his new lover in to his bedroom, he set the lightly dozing attorney on top of his plush burgundy covers, finding a nearby blanket folded neatly over a chair and covering him with that, not wanting to try and get him dressed right now for fear of waking him up.

Letting the bedroom door close with a click, he went out to clean up the cans and bottles on the deck, shaking his head a little. Who would have thought a grade school reunion would lead to this? Perhaps they should have done it sooner.


End file.
